greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2 (Private Practice)
The second season of Private Practice started on October 1, 2008. Summary Addison Forbes Montgomery is a renowned surgeon. Having left behind Seattle Grace Hospital, a broken marriage with Derek "McDreamy" Shepherd, and her torn relationship with Mark "McSteamy" Sloan, Addison moves to Los Angeles for sunnier weather and happier possibilities. For Addison, an old friend's invitation brings her to a new city and a new life full of promise. At Oceanside Wellness Group, the doctors are dedicated pros; it's their private lives that need a little practice. Cast Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Special Guest Stars *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Recurring Guest Stars *David Sutcliffe as Kevin Nelson *Geffri Maya as Maya Bennett *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Hailey Sole as Betsey Parker *Grant Show as Dr. Archer Forbes Montgomery *James Morrison as William White *Jayne Brook as Dr. Meg Porter *Jay Harrington as Dr. Wyatt Lockhart *Sharon Leal as Dr. Sonya Nichols *Amanda Detmer as Morgan Gellman *Josh Hopkins as Dr. Noah Barnes *Agnes Bruckner as Heather Parker *Amanda Foreman as Katie Kent *Sean Bridgers as Frank Storyline Now Addison has found her feet at the Oceanside Wellness Group and believes she made the right decision, she carries on her life trying out her new relationship with Kevin. To make matters worse, her brother comes into town, which leads into the Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice Crossovers. Unfortunately, the practice is running into financial difficult, pitting Sam and Naomi against each other and Addison stepping in and unwittingly becoming the Director of the practice. Not helping matters, Charlotte attempts to woo Addison with many surgeries, and failing that, opens a a rival practice in the same building as Oceanside Wellness. thumb|200px|right Meanwhile, Sam and Naomi both begin to start dating other people, Cooper carries on his relationship with Charlotte unbeknownst to the rest of the staff, Pete's old flame comes into town, Violet meets someone and Dell's past is brought up and comes back. Episodes AFamilyThingPP.jpg|'A Family Thing'|link=A Family Thing 2.02-equalandopposite.jpg|'Equal and Opposite'|link=Equal and Opposite 2.03-nothingtotalkabout.jpg|'Nothing to Talk About'|link=Nothing to Talk About 2.04-pasttense.jpg|'Past Tense'|link=Past Tense 2.05-letitgo.jpg|'Let It Go'|link=Let It Go 2.06-servingtwomasters.jpg|'Serving Two Masters'|link=Serving Two Masters 2.07-temptingfaith.jpg|'Tempting Faith'|link=Tempting Faith CrimeandPunishment.jpg|'Crime and Punishment'|link=Crime and Punishment 2.09-knowwhentofold.jpg|'Know When to Fold'|link=Know When to Fold 2.10-worldsapart.jpg|'Worlds Apart'|link=Worlds Apart ContaminationPP.jpg|'Contamination'|link=Contamination 2.12-homewardbound.jpg|'Homeward Bound'|link=Homeward Bound NothingtofearPP.jpg|'Nothing to Fear'|link=Nothing to Fear 2.14-secondchances.jpg|'Second Chances'|link=Second Chances Acceptance.jpg|'Acceptance'|link=Acceptance 2.16-ex-life.jpg|'Ex-Life'|link=Ex-Life WaitandSee.jpg|'Wait and See'|link=Wait and See FinishingPP.jpg|'Finishing'|link=Finishing 2.19-whatwomenwant.jpg|'What Women Want'|link=What Women Want DotheRightThing.jpg|'Do the Right Thing'|link=Do the Right Thing 2.21-whatyoudoforlove.jpg|'What You Do for Love'|link=What You Do for Love 2.22-yoursmineours.jpg|'Yours, Mine & Ours'|link=Yours, Mine & Ours Notes and Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Private Practice